ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinister Venom
Sinister Venom is the 4th episode of Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (gets and loses symbiote) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess ** Thor (gets and loses symbiote) ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (gets and loses symbiote) ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (gets and loses symbiote) ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (gets and loses symbiote) ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne (gets and loses symbiote) ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (gets and loses symbiote) ** Black Panther / T'Challa Supporting Characters * Hank Pym * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Maria Hill Villains * Venom Symbiote (first appearance) * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Electro / Max Dillon (first appearance as Electro) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Kraven the Hunter (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Vulture / Adrian Toomes (gets and loses symbiote) ** Scorpion / Mac Gargan (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (first appearance) (gets and loses symbiote) Other Characters * Avengers ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Aunt May * Stan Lee (picture only) * J. Jonah Jameson (picture only) * Thunderbolts (mentioned only) * Eddie Brock Premise Following a fight with Spider-Man's old foes, the Sinister Six, the Avengers battle a Venom Symbiote, which ends up possessing the Six and controlling their bodies. All seems well after they defeat the villains and apparently destroy the Symbiotes, but the Avengers' real problems only begin when a surviving fragment of the Symbiote infiltrates the Avengers Tower, duplicates itself and possesses most of the heroes one by one. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Black Panther (the only members who are immune to the organisms' influence) and Stark (whose armor is taken over by the Symbiotes) now need to find a way to free their teammates and stop the Symbiotes' rampage. Plot Spider-Man is swinging around New York freely as the citizens continue cheering on him for his previous victory until he is ambushed by his old foes the Sinister Six (consisting of Scorpion, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture, Rhino and led by Doctor Octopus), who had just implanted a terminal bomb in the underground of New York. The villains fight him until Spider-Man is joined in the fight by the Avengers (who remind him that because he is now on their team, he no longer needs to battle his foes aloneFollowing the events of Thunder War). While Spider-Man is allowed to defuse the bomb, the Avengers battle the Six and effortlessly defeat them. Just as Spider-man finishes defusing the bomb, Scorpion (against Doctor Octopus' orders) activates (what he believes to be) the second bomb, which turns out to be the container of an alien Symbiote. The organism duplicates itself and possesses the Six, turning them into mindless monstrous lifeforms. The Symbiote-mutated Sinister Six members go for a rampage across the city until Spider-Man and the Avengers again battle and defeat them one by one before leaving them to be checked in by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Commissioner George Stacy and Maria Hill. Unknown to the Avengers, a small fragment of the Symbiote follows them and latches itself onto Hawkeye's equipment. Back in the Avengers Tower, Peter is training with Captain America and Black Panther while Mary Jane is demonstrating her Wing-Projector (the source of her wings composed of Ultimatum, a hybrid metal made of Vibranium and Adamantium) to Stark, Captain Marvel, Wasp and Hawkeye. All seems like a calm day until Hawkeye starts developing a strange behavior and begins to hear voices in his head. And just as he oddly ends up appearing to have developed spider-like powers, it turns out that he was possessed by the Symbiote fragment which hid in his equipment. The organism envelops and takes over his body, taking the form of a monstrous entity calling itself "Venom". The Avengers battle the creature as Captain Marvel attempts to remove the Symbiote from Hawkeye, but only to be taken by the organism as well. The Symbiote duplicates itself and starts spreading across the Tower and infects the other Avengers (Captain America, Wasp, Hulk (in his form of Bruce Banner) and Black Widow). Thor attempts to fight back, but he is subdued and disarmed by the possessed Captain Marvel and possessed by one of the organisms. Stark forcibly ejects from his Iron Man armor, which is taken over by the Symbiotes. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess and Black Panther are the only ones who are not possessed due to Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess' Phoenix enhancements and Black Panther's Vibranium suit and Heart-Shaped Herb-powered veins protecting their bodies. The three take Stark into the lab, where they work to prepare a Vibranium-powered device designed by Spider-Man which will wipe out the Symbiotes and free their teammates. Just then, they overhear that the Symbiote-possessed Captain Marvel is heading straight to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, where Venom plans to expand itself into maximum levels. Phoenix Princess gives chase and, after a fierce fight on the streets, manages to separate Captain Marvel from her Symbiote mutation. Trying to fight his Symbiote possession, Banner gets agitated enough to transform into the Hulk, burning down the symbiote in him in the progress as Thor manages to free himself when the Symbiote tries to grab Mjolnir. Hulk, Thor and Black Panther manage to buy Spider-Man and Stark time to finish and activate the device, which extinguishes most of the symbiotes and freeing Captain America, Black Widow and Wasp. Only the Symbiote in the Iron Man armor remains and Stark, donning the Mark 50 (a nanotech-powered version of his armors), takes it into a destructive fight which takes place outside the Tower. Stark manages to fend off the Symbiote by flying it towards the Sun to its destruction, ending its threat. Sometime later, the Avengers are shown relaxing in the Tower after repairing the damage done by the Symbiotes while Wasp is shown in her bathrobes after 12 straight baths (which she took until she was relieved of disgust of her Symbiote mutation) before they are greeted by their other teammates (Ant-Man, Black Cat, Falcon, White Swan and Redwing), who were out for a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Spider-Man is confident that he and the team only fought clones of Venom, whom the Avengers wonder where he could be. Elsewhere, the original Venom Symbiote manages to make his way to the home residence of former Daily Bugle employee Eddie Brock, who was at the time throwing darts at a picture of J. Jonah Jameson. The Symbiote, sensing rage and hatred on Brock, hisses and smiles deviously while saying: "Finally, a suitable host."Venom returns in Venomous Vengeance. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Scorpion * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Alan Tudyk as Commissioner George Stacy * Susan Eisenberg as Maria Hill * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Misty Lee as Aunt May * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang, Eddie Brock * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Kevin Michael Richardson as Venom Symbiote, Kraven the Hunter * Corey Burton as Doctor Octopus * Jeffrey Combs as Vulture * Jesse Burch as Electro * John DiMaggio as Rhino Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed